Candy Love
by Minatu-chan
Summary: MuroMura. Himuro always thought that there was nothing important to Murasakibara other than his candy and snacks. He always said basketball was boring. So how could Himuro even find himself a place in the childish center player's heart?


**Now presenting... A MuroMura fanfic! I ship many pairings in Kuroko no Basuke, but this my first as a story _story_. Well, I wrote the some of this at school, some while I was half asleep... yet I'm proud of it somehow. Regardless, I hope it's enjoyable! :D**

**_Disclaimer_- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. *tears* It belongs to an awesome person known to us as... Tadatoshi Fujimaki! Who is quite obviously, the awesomest person alive~ Oh, and I stole the picture from an awesome artist on Tumblr... Not mine. Blehh.**

**Well then. Onward!**

Candy may have always been his only obsession. Trying new flavors and eating snacks, he had always had the greatest metabolism. He really was a big child, and Himuro couldn't help his urge to take care of the giant kid. He found that Murasakibara was the type of person he couldn't help worrying endlessly over. The center player was easy to bribe and rarely showed interest in anything other than snacking. Himuro found himself in a hopeless cycle. He thought about Murasakibara when he was studying, while he was supposed to be listening to the teacher lecturing in class. Himuro worried the most when Murasakibara didn't show up for school. It just so happened that that very Monday, Murasakibara had decided to skip out again.

Himuro found himself sitting in class constantly thinking about a certain person. No matter how hard he tried to dismiss the thought of Murasakibara being sick or sleeping in late, Himuro couldn't. His mind encompassed only the star center player for their team, and it was killing him. Himuro struggled to complete his classwork. About halfway through the day, he finally gave up. Himuro left the school after consulting the captain about Murasakibara's address.

Himuro walked along the sidewalk, the blue sky stretching out above his head and into the distance. It was the same as it was in America, there was no changing that. The sky had always been consistent. It wasn't long before his thoughts returned to Murasakibara again. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why he couldn't stop worrying about the immature and childish high schooler. School was important, so why did Murasakibara have to skip out on it all the time. It only served to worry Himuro, and Murasakibara had sadistic tendencies when Himuro tried to tell him what to do. Himuro never understood why he tried. Murasakibara was nothing like Kagami. Nothing at all.

Himuro paused at a crosswalk, his thoughts racing on to a new strangeness that had never broken his mind before. He stared at the light blankly as he internally shivered. He couldn't think_ that_. It wasn't exactly normal for people to think along the lines of such ideas. It was borderline lunacy. Himuro slipped his hands into his pockets quietly, walking with his eyes pointed at the ground. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, but Himuro was thankful that it was cold. No one could really question his blush. Life seemed to be endlessly complicated in its own way.

Himuro couldn't believe himself. He _liked_ another guy.

.

Murasakibara lay in bed, warm and content. He hadn't moved from the spot since last night. Muro-chin had made him go to practice after school, and he was still tired as a result. Murasakibara also didn't want to go to practice again that day. He claimed illness to the school, they never really questioned his antics. He was their star player, and so, Murasakibara was at home, rather content and careless. He didn't feel as if he had anything to worry about. Muro-chin wasn't going to make him get up. Murasakibara refused to go to school. He'd already worked all of that out. The school wasn't going to question him about it either.

Then someone knocked on his apartment door. Murasakibara rolled over, refusing to get up. No one was going to make him, not even Muro-chin. Though, if it had been Muro-chin at the door, Murasakibara might actually answer it, but he knew that Muro-chin was at school. Muro-chin thought school was important and refused to miss even a minute's worth of class time. So, Murasakibara assumed the person would go away and closed his eyes with a sigh.

And then they knocked on the door again. And again. And again. Murasakibara couldn't stand the amount of noise that that one person was making. Surely they weren't sure if he was even at the apartment. Murasakibara lay quietly, basking in the period of silence between the knocks. He almost felt obligated to go to the door and answer, but he more of wanted to punish the person from disturbing his sleep than actually listening to what they had to say.

So his phone began to ring. Since it was closer, Murasakibara decided to answer it, but only because it might be the person knocking. He flipped open his purple phone and pulled it under the fluffy blanket to his ear.

"Hullo...?" he said into the phone groggily. A soft chuckle was heard on the other end. Murasakibara was too sleepy to realize who it was though. He waited for them to say something instead, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Good afternoon, Atsushi-kun," Himuro's voice smiled through the phone's speaker. Murasakibara lay in a shocked silence for a long moment. Then yawned again, rather nonchalant.

"What are you doing calling me? Aren't you at school?" Murasakibara asked slowly. He rolled onto his right side, looking across the room toward the door. Murasakibara heard feet shuffle where Himuro was. It seemed a bit quiet for school, but he was too tired to care or even question it further.

"I'm at your front door. Not school," Himuro answered finally. Murasakibara flopped onto his stomach, his head popping out of the covers ever so slightly. A few sprays of purple laying across the pillow.

"Oh," Murasakibara replied as if it wasn't strange that Himuro was there, or he just didn't care, really. A silence settled into their conversation, and Murasakibara began to fall back asleep before Himuro spoke up rather suddenly, causing him to jump in surprise and right back out of the warm arms of sleep.

"Could I come in?" Himuro asked politely. Murasakibara lay in silence for a long moment. He didn't really want to get up to let him in.

"Muro-chin...! I'm tired though!" Murasakibara complained into the phone, flopping over again. He reached out from under the blanket and reached toward the nearby bag of snacks that sat beside his futon. Himuro sighed softly.

"You can't lay in bed all day," the older guy replied logically. Sadly for him, Murasakibara wasn't really the type to listen to reason unless it was an absolute necessity to the situation, which in that case, it wasn't.

Murasakibara rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the door. The tall center player wasn't even dressed. He wore a t-shirt and his boxers. His purple hair was all over the place. When he opened the door, it was as he expected. Himuro was standing there with his hand outstretched to the door. Himuro stared at Murasakibara with his lips hanging open slightly. A bright blush spread his cheeks, eyes wide in shock. Murasakibara yawned nonchalantly.

"Wh-Why aren't you wearing some pants or something!?" Himuro cried, shielding his eyes with his forearm. Murasakibara stood in front of Himuro, not quite registering what he meqant by his question. Murasakibara had been sleeping before hand.

"You woke me up," Murasakibara pointed out and turned, only to walk back to his room and flop down onto his futon. Himuro stared at him in shock. He felt his heart speed up from within the confines of his chest. Heat rushed through Himuro's body, leaving his toes cold. Why did he feel so flustered just because the childish boy was barely dressed? Murasakibara _had only_ been sleeping before then. Himuro closed his hands into tight fists, and he stared straight at Murasakibara, trying to ignore his butterfly filled stomach.

"So you don't have a cold? Then why aren't you at school!?" Himuro asked, arching his eyebrows into an expression of anger. Himuro's cheeks felt like they'd been set aflame. He was much too nervous for a simple ridiculing of Murasakibara.

"I didn't want to go," Murasakibara dead panned. Himuro's eyes widened in surprise.

"You can't just shirk your responsibilities like that, Atsushi-kun," Himuro insisted half-heartedly. His mind mentally added on _I missed you._ Himuro just didn't understand why he was thinking like that. He opened and closed his hands slowly in frustration. His emotions were a bunch of tangled thoughts and it all was just _so_ confusing. It almost annoyed him.

"You're annoying, Muro-chin," Murasakibara complained. Himuro stiffened and turned away. He felt ice run through him.

"Okay."

.

_Don't leave, Muro-chin... _Murasakibara yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He'd had another strange dream at night. Those dreams really made him hungry. Murasakibara happily munched on some candy and snacks for a little while before using his phone to text Muro-chin. Like all the days before, he simply deleted the message without sending it. He didn't want to talk to Muro-chin. He was mad at him. Murasakibara left his apartment with one key task in mind, replenish his supply of snacks. Usually he would have Muro-chin go with him, but they weren't on good terms. So Murasakibara went without him.

Murasakibara followed the sidewalk, allowing his feet to lead him where they willed to go. The tall boy found himself surrounded by shops, one of which was a Maji Burger that was near a Basketball court. He noticed Kagami practicing on the court with Muro-chin. Murasakibara narrowed his eyes in anger. He didn't know why he was mad, he just didn't want Muro-chin playing with someone else. It just wasn't right, conversing with the _enemy_. Murasakibara folded his arms across his chest, but turned away and went into the candy store nearby.

"Hmm? Murasakibara, it's been awhile since you've been around here, " the sales clerk smiled charmingly. Murasakibara nodded to the elderly man, eyeing the candy curiously. There was a new flavor out, but he couldn't get that flavor and all his usual snacks, which was upsetting. Muro-chin would've told him to bring a little extra money so that he wouldn't have to even face that dilemma. He sighed, missing Muro-chin's guidance already. He hated to have to think too much for himself. It was annoying. Murasakibara glanced out the window, only to find Muro-chin and Kaga-chin eating in Maji Burger and laughing happily. It pissed him off.

_Notice me._ Murasakibara didn't feel like trying anything new that day, so he just bought his normal snacks. He stuck a lolly pop into his mouth, pouting slightly. He stared into Maji Burger for a long time, watching the two talk for a long time. Jealousy made his stomach churn, and Murasakibara was beginning to feel a bit sick watching the two converse. He wanted to make sure that Kaga-chin knew that Muro-chin was his and _only_ his. Murasakibara didn't share, ever. He wanted to crush Kaga-chin.

.

Himuro laughed at Kagami. His brother hadn't seemed to change in the slightest. The fool seemed to still love basketball, and Kuroko seemed to still rule over the red head's heart. Himuro was happy for Kagami, he had so much luck. Himuro, on the other hand, was fighting with his important person. He glanced out the window of Maji Burger and saw Murasakibara. He stood quickly in surprise, but the center player was already starting to leave. Himuro tripped over the chair, running after him and leaving Kagami alone to eat. Not that Kagami really cared, he understood Himuro's situation.

Himuro rushed out the front door to Maji Burger, staring down the sidewalk where Murasakibara had been. He seemed worried that he'd somehow lost Murasakibara. Then Himuro saw the tall purple headed boy, walking along on the opposite side of the road. Himuro idiotically ran across the road, almost successfully getting himself killed. Himuro grabbed the edge of Murasakibara's jacket, breath escaping his lips in loud puffs.

Murasakibara paused in his steps and turned back to Himuro. Himuro looked up at the taller boy, his cheeks stained dark red from running to catch up with him. He'd already exercised a lot earlier.

"Muro-chin?" Murasakibara said in surprise. Himuro stared at him, then Murasakibara's expression turned into one of anger. Surprise trailed through Himuro's body. Murasakibara grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him close. Murasakibara stared intently into Himuro's eyes for a long time. Himuro stared back at him as a blush crawled over his cheeks again. Himuro still _liked_ Murasakibara in a not so platonic way, and he felt sure that it wasn't mutual.

"At-At-" Himuro breathed in a soft voice. Murasakibara pressed his lips to Himuro's, claiming Himuro as his rather publically. Himuro was taken off guard, not knowing at all of how he was supposed to react. Murasakibara tasted like candy, sugar sweet. Himuro flowed after the tall center player, his heart pounding in his ears. Dangerously delicious, _candy love._

**I had a lot of fun writing this! :P I hope to write another fanfic for this category very, very soon~ **

**Please Review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


End file.
